Yin and Yang
by DragonBow
Summary: Incomplete, but will no longer be updated. See last 'chapter' of Guardian for more info.
1. The Right Person

Bow: This is what I get for RPing as Hiei. Now I must write a fanfic for Yu Yu Hakusho! Whee! ::huggles Hiei and Kurama::  
  
Dragon: ::rolls her eyes:: Why me? Why do I get stuck with the insane person?  
  
Bow: ::glares over at her:: Hey, I didn't choose you either, no da!  
  
Dragon: ::grumble::  
  
Bow: This will take place. erm. In some undefined time after the Dark Tournament. Not too long after, like a few months or so. And I'm not going into the whole Makai Tournament thingy that has to do with Yusuke and his youkai-ness. And I'm sticking Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara in the same class. I don't care if Kurama goes to a different school!  
  
Dragon: You better actually continue this one. You're started fanfics of three other genres, and haven't even finished the first chapters.  
  
Bow: They died! I cannot revive them!  
  
Dragon: You should be working on Guardian. Or School Daze. You're going to get shot.  
  
Bow: ::cowers behind Dragon:: You first!  
  
Dragon: o.o;;;  
  
~*~*~  
  
Basked in the cold glow of her television, a young woman stared blankly at the screen. Her short, shoulder-length white hair was ragged and choppy. Her silver eyes were fixed on the glowing box, unfocused and slightly glazed over. Her ears, which her slightly pointed, poked out from under her hair. They were the subjects of her ridicule, and one of the reasons her mother had moved her out of their small hometown, and into the bustling city. No one would notice, and things were less likely to spread. In a small town, everyone knew everything about everyone. But not here. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, and her chin rested on her knees. A grey t- shirt covered her chest, but she had cut it to expose her well-toned stomach. It's not like she'd go out in public that way; not with the black, swirled markings on the muscles of her stomach on either side of her navel. She had been born with them, along with the same style of marks on her cheekbones, and on the tops of her feet. Thankfully, at sixteen, she could just claim they were tattoos. She blinked for the first time in a few minutes, her eyes focusing slightly.  
  
"This is the story of your life, Kraiseiya." Her voice was soft as she spoke to herself.  
  
Kraiseiya sat at the edge of her bed, and she glanced over at a chair by her bedside. On it lay the horrible school uniform she would have to don the next day. She had asked for a male uniform, but they had just stared at her, handed her the skirt and blouse, and hurried her along. She stuck her tongue out at it with disgust, and looked over at her digital clock, which was resting on a stack of still unpacked boxes. Frowning at the red display, which read 2:00 AM, she turned off her TV, and crawled up her bed and slipped under the covers.  
  
"Goodnight," she said to herself, curling her legs up towards her body as she held her hands to her chest, touching the silver disk that hung from a silver chain. Etched into the disk was the word, Kraiseiya. For as long as she could remember, she had worn that pendant. She then drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Standing in front of her first period class, Kraiseiya tugged at her skirt irritably, avoiding eye-contact with any of her classmates. Best not to stand out more then she already did. She could hear the whispers, some sounding curious about her odd hair color, ears, and 'tattoos', while others immediately dubbed her a freak. She shrugged mentally. Oh well. She wasn't looking to impress anyone anyway. She just wanted them to not pick on her, like they had done back home. She wanted to avoid the cold stares, and the private whispers from the adults.  
  
The teacher stood next to her, looking over her schedule, adjusting his glasses. "Alright class, this is a new student. She just moved here from a small town, so I want all of you to help her around the school, and get used to it here in the city. Her name is Cry. Ch." He trailed off, looking over to her. "How do you say your name?"  
  
"Cry-say-uh. Kraiseiya. Sigami Kraiseiya," she said.  
  
"All right, Kr. Kra." He frowned. "Sigami. There is an empty desk over there."  
  
He pointed towards the back, between two boys. One was half-asleep, and had his black hair slicked back. She was curious to see that his school uniform was a green color, instead of the blue the others were wearing. The other had bright red hair, green eyes, and she blushed slightly to find that he was watching her with interest. She would be sitting behind a girl with mouse-brown hair, who was currently glaring back at the boy who was half- asleep.  
  
The teacher narrowed his eyes. "Urameshi! Wake up!"  
  
The boy jolted awake, looking around groggily. "Huh, wha?"  
  
He sighed, shaking his head. "Minamino Shuichi. Can you raise your hand?"  
  
The red-haired boy raised his hand.  
  
"You'll be sitting next to him and Urameshi. Take your seat please, Kr. Krai. Sigami."  
  
She nodded, and walked down the aisle, taking her seat set to Shuichi. She started tugging on her skirt again, staring down at her desktop nervously, feeling the red-head's green eyes upon her. Her head jerked up when she heard a loud snort to her right, where Urameshi was sitting.  
  
He was looking across her desk and at Shuichi, laughing. "Sheesh, Kurama. Don't just stare at her! You can at least say hello!"  
  
She blinked. Kurama?  
  
Kurama shook himself out of his daze, smiling over at her as she turned her head to look at him. "Sorry about that, Kraiseiya. I did not mean to stare," he said, offering her his hand. "You can call me Kurama. That's what my friends call me."  
  
She nodded, slipping her hand into his. He gripped it and, as she blushed slightly, they shook hands. "Call me Krai."  
  
"Well, Kurama? Are you going to introduce the rest of us?" A boy with curly, orange hair spoke up, turning in his seat in front of Urameshi.  
  
Kurama laughed softly. His voice was very quiet, and could be mistaken for timidity. "Hai, I suppose I should. Krai, meet Kuwabara Kazuma." He pointed to Urameshi. "Urameshi Yusuke." And then to the girl in front of her, who had turned to look back at Kurama. "And Yukimura Keiko."  
  
Keiko smiled back at her. "It's nice to meet you, Krai-chan."  
  
Krai smiled back weakly. Why such a warm reception?  
  
Kuwabara took her hand and shook it. "Call me Kuwabara. Only my sister and. Yukina," his eyes got all dreamy as he said this name, "call me Kazuma."  
  
"Who's Yukina?" Krai asked, puzzled.  
  
Yusuke waved away the question. "A friend of ours. Kuwabara's in love with her. Too bad she doesn't realize it."  
  
"She does too!" Kuwabara shouted in protest. "And she returns my love!"  
  
"Kuwabara." Yusuke trailed off, deciding the conversation wasn't worth his time. He rested his head back on his arms, closing his eyes to go back to sleep.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko reprimanded, backhanding his head. "Don't fall asleep!"  
  
"OW!" Yusuke rubbed his head, glaring up at her. "I came to class, didn't I? Isn't that good enough?"  
  
Keiko glared right back at him, huffing and turning to face Krai. "So, Krai- chan, what classes do you have? Can I see your schedule?"  
  
Kraiseiya fetched the folded piece of paper out of her pocket, handing it to Keiko, who unfolded it. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, and she looked over to Kurama.  
  
Kurama blinked. "What is it, Keiko?"  
  
"You and Krai have the exact same schedule! Well, at least we know that one of us will be able to watch out for you, Krai," she said, winking over at her.  
  
Krai blushed, glancing over at Kurama, who smiled at her, making her flush even more.  
  
/Yusuke, Kuwabara, can you hear me?/ Kurama asked, opening a telepathic channel through to them. No one else could hear them.  
  
Yusuke nodded, meeting the red-head's eyes as he looked over Kraiseiya's shoulder. Kuwabara nodded as well.  
  
/I will keep an eye on Kraiseiya. I think. she's a youkai./  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened. Kuwabara started to cough.  
  
Krai didn't notice these exchanges of expression, because Keiko was busy talking to her. "Yeah, Kurama will take care of you. And then I'll be seeing you in third period with Yusuke, and Kuwabara's in your fourth. Then school's out."  
  
/Are you sure, Kurama?/ Yusuke asked.  
  
/Iie, I think he's right,/ Kuwabara said. /I can feel. something different about her./  
  
/But the thing is, I don't think she knows she's a youkai./  
  
/How can you not know you're a youkai?/ Kuwabara asked, slightly too loudly, because both Yusuke and Kurama winced. /Sorry./  
  
/I'm not sure. But look at her. Why would a youkai come to High School? Why isn't she in the Makai world? Or at least with her people? She can't know./  
  
/She could be here to attack us,/ Yusuke suggested.  
  
A laugh echoed in their minds, one that was not all too comforting, along with a familiar, cold voice. /Attack you? Do you honestly think so? What, with her flirting with Kurama like that?/  
  
Kurama flushed slightly. /Hello, Hiei./  
  
Kuwabara bristled. /What are YOU doing here, shorty?/  
  
/I have been watching that girl since she first arrived in the city. She lives with her mother not to far from the school. A human mother I might add. Kurama is right; she does not know what she is. Besides, even if she did, she couldn't attack you. Her power. that I can sense, is not offensive. But, then again, I do not know WHAT it is./  
  
Yusuke chuckled, glancing over Kurama's shoulder, and out of the window, where he saw a black shadow in the tree branches. /But she's flirting with Kurama? Ooh, aren't you glad she's in all of your classes!/  
  
Kurama's skin turned a darker shade. /Yusuke./  
  
/Okay, okay. I'll stop,/ he said with a small mental chuckle.  
  
"Yusuke! Are you even listening to me?!"  
  
All of them broke out of their mental link with a shake of their heads, focusing on Keiko.  
  
"What? Sorry, Keiko," he said, glancing over at Kurama.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly. "Talk to me about it later. But what I was going to say, was that we have third period with Krai. And Kuwabara, you have fourth with her."  
  
Kraiseiya blinked. She was confused again. Talk to me about it later? What was that about?  
  
Yusuke grinned. "Oh really? So you and I can keep an eye on Kurama and Krai, to make sure they don't do anything. inappropriate?"  
  
Kurama and Kraiseiya's eyes met, and they both flushed.  
  
Keiko huffed. "Like sleep?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"Anything inappropriate together," Yusuke added.  
  
"Like sleep together?" Keiko flushed as the words slipped out of her mouth. She was still trying to get back at Yusuke for sleeping. "Iie! I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
Kraiseiya let her head fall with a 'whump' to her desk, shaking her head, as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened, along with his cheeks flushing again. "Keiko."  
  
"What? I'm sorry!" she said, covering her own burning cheeks.  
  
Cold laughter filled Kurama's mind. /Shall I say something to that?/  
  
/Iie, Hiei./  
  
/I could. It would be revenge for what you said to me during the Dark Tournament about Yukina. I don't take lightly to teasing./  
  
/Don't./  
  
/But I think your own mind can think of your own. desires better then what I could say to you./  
  
His face flushed an even darker shade.  
  
/I think my job here is done,/ and Hiei severed the link between their minds.  
  
Kuwabara chuckled. "You're almost the shade of your hair, Kurama."  
  
Not one for comebacks, Kurama followed Kraiseiya's example, and let his head fall to his desk.  
  
"See? Perfect for each other," Yusuke chuckled.  
  
"Like another couple I know," Kuwabara said, looking from Yusuke, to Keiko. "I've never seen two hotheads like the two of you."  
  
They both flushed. "Shut it, Kuwabara! It's nothing like that!" Yusuke protested, looking away.  
  
"Oh, please. Everyone knows about you two."  
  
"Urameshi, Kuwabara, Yukimura! I know there is a new student, but can you three please be quiet!" The teacher called from the front of the classroom, turning from something he was writing on the chalkboard.  
  
"Sorry, Sensei," Keiko mumbled.  
  
"Well, then that means I can sleep. Sleeping is quiet," and Yusuke rested his head on his arms and promptly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Keiko shook her head back at him, huffing. "Yusuke."  
  
Kraiseiya turned her head on her desk, looking over to Kurama. She found that he was watching her, head still on his desk as well, and he smiled at her as she looked into his green eyes. Silver eyes shining, she smiled back. Maybe this new school wasn't so bad after all.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: ^^ Cute, 'aint it? And it's not over yet! Long first chappie! I guess. ::blink:: I'm just not ready to end the chapter yet is all!  
  
Dragon: So write! ::cracks whip::  
  
Bow: ::whimper:: Hai mistress.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The bell rang, and the rest of the students filed out of the classroom. Kraiseiya was packing up her things as the rest of the gang left for their classes, all except Kurama. He was leaning back against his desk, waiting for her. She smiled up at him as she stood, clutching her books to her chest.  
  
"Thanks for waiting for me, Kurama," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Hey, what're friends for?" he said with a smile, eyes focusing on her sharply pointed ear for a moment.  
  
Nervously, and afraid of what he might say, Kraiseiya pulled her hair out from behind her ear, and tried to hide it. Then what he said hit her. "Friend?"  
  
Smiling, he nodded. "Hai, of course. What did you think?"  
  
"I just thought you were being nice. Out of duty, or something."  
  
He shook his head. "What made you think something like that?" A slight frown passed over his features.  
  
"I've never had any friends before. Not back home. No one would talk to me, because of how I looked." She looked away.  
  
"Well," he touched her face, tilting it back upwards so that she looked into his eyes. She flushed slightly as he used the same hand to tuck her hair back behind her ear once again. "For what it's worth, I think you look beautiful the way you are. Those others were fools."  
  
/Cute,/ a voice mocked in his mind.  
  
/Stop following her, Hiei. I'll watch over her./  
  
/I know. I'm keeping an eye on YOU to make sure you don't do more than watch. Remember that we don't know that much about her, or what she is capable of./  
  
Kurama flushed, and focused back on Kraiseiya. She was blushing, and her cheek felt warm against his hand. He took his hand from her face, shaking himself out of his daze. "But we should get to second period."  
  
Kraiseiya nodded after a short pause, following him down the aisle numbly. Beautiful? Her?  
  
Kurama sighed quietly to himself. What was he doing? He had never blushed so much before in his life! But she was so. Oh, he didn't know! She was beautiful, mysterious, and he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He wanted to find out everything about her. He wanted to make her smile, seeing as how it seemed that she didn't get a chance to often.  
  
She stepped up to walk beside him, looking up at him with bright silver eyes, curious as to how exactly he felt about her. Did he really think her beautiful? But then, what reason did he have to lie? And she had seen the look in his eyes. There was more that he could not say. "D-did you mean what you said. about me?" she asked timidly.  
  
Startled, Kurama looked down to her, meeting her eyes. God, her curious expression was alluring. He smiled, nodding. "Hai, I meant it. I'm surprised that no one else has told you." Well, that was a lie, he realized after he said it. Maybe another youkai might find her attractive, but few humans would. But, he was certainly not human, at least not in mind!  
  
She blinked, amazed. She smiled up at him, a slight red color crossing the bridge of her nose. "Arigatou. Kurama."  
  
Overcome by her honest appreciation, his heart jolted in his chest. No one must have ever told her that before! Humans could be so blind to the inner heart of someone. He slipped his arm around her waist, almost subconsciously, and pulled her flush against his side as they walked down the hallway. "You do not have to thank me for what I feel. I am only telling you the truth," he said, smiling warmly down at her.  
  
Stiffening at first, Kraiseiya eased against him. What was this feeling?  
  
It was a cute enough couple, to the eyes of the other students. Not many people had bright red hair, and this girl had to be the first white-haired person they had seen, so it was no surprise that they were being seen together. Shuichi had always been a mysterious character, and that new girl seemed to go right along with that mysteriousness.  
  
"Kurama?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Hmm?" he mumbled, looking back down to her.  
  
"Is it strange that I've never felt like this about anyone before?" Her cheeks were a light red shade again, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Iie," he said with a reassuring smile, "you just needed to find the right person."  
  
Her heart leapt slightly, and she smiled. Well, it seems I've found him, she said to herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Fast romance! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Dragon: o.o;;; Well, I guess it makes it better.  
  
Bow: Of course! No dallying around! Romance, whee!!!  
  
Dragon: ::calls the men in white coats:: The orderlies are here for you, Bow.  
  
Bow: @___@ They'll never take me alive!!!!  
  
Dragon: ::looks at reviewers:: Well, you guys do what you do best. R/R!!! 


	2. How Are You Doing This, Kurama?

Bow: Chapter Two already! I just finished writing the first chapter an hour or so ago! Wow, maybe this fanfic really WILL see the light of day!  
  
Dragon: I would hope so.  
  
Bow: @____________@  
  
Dragon: ORDERLIES!!! SHE'S OVER HERE!!!  
  
Orderlies: ::run over::  
  
Bow: ::hiss, gurgle:: Ngaaaaaahhh! ::runs away::  
  
Dragon: She's insane. I think the winter break is getting to her. Though, it's only been three days, and she has only gotten one extra day thus far, seeing as how today is Sunday.  
  
Bow: ::gurgle, sprint::  
  
Orderlies: ::chase::  
  
Dragon: I think it has to do with the lack of mental stimuli that comes with switching to a crappy-ass high school. ::shrug:: But she has been reading a lot. ::nod nod::  
  
Bow: ::gurgle, sprint, pant::  
  
Orderlies: ::chase some more::  
  
Dragon: And she has been working on The Return of Dragons, her own book- thingy. I guess the whole mental stimuli theory just got shot to hell, then didn't it?  
  
Bow: ::gurgle, pant, run, pant, melt::  
  
Orderlies: ::stare down at pile of Bow-goo. Shrug at each other and walk away::  
  
~*~*~  
  
The school day was over, and Kraiseiya, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko stepped out past the front gate of the school. The sun was shining, and the afternoon was peacefully warm. Kurama glanced over at the others, his fingers interlaced with Kraiseiya's. "I'm going to be showing Kraiseiya around. We'll see you at school tomorrow?"  
  
Yusuke gave him a knowing smirk. "Uh huh." He paused for a moment. "Sheesh, Kurama. I never knew you would be such a lady-killer!"  
  
Kurama stared at him blankly for a moment. "Kraiseiya is only one girl. I don't see anyone else swooning over me."  
  
"So she is swooning over you!"  
  
"Iie, I didn't mean-"  
  
Keiko took hold of Yusuke's ear, and began dragging him away with loud protests. "We'll see you tomorrow, Kurama, Krai-chan."  
  
Kuwabara, hands in his pockets, grinned over at them, and turned and began to walk away. "Good luck, Kurama!"  
  
Kurama flushed, looking down to Kraiseiya, who was an equal shade of red. "Well, now that we're alone, we may as well get something to eat. We can go back to my house."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"My mother will make us something. And she'd probably be thrilled to meet you."  
  
Her heart resumed its normal pace, and she nodded. "A-alright."  
  
"Taking her home to meet your mother already, Kurama?"  
  
Both Kurama and Kraiseiya looked up to the wall around the school, to see a young man standing there. He was short, but that didn't deter from the menacing aura that surrounded him. His black hair was shaped like a tongue of flame, and his irises were a blood-red color. He was dressed in a black cloak, and a white bandana was wrapped around his forehead.  
  
"Hello, Hiei," Kurama said pleasantly.  
  
"Well, are you going to introduce us?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kurama knew full well that the youkai knew what her name was, but he had to play along. "Kraiseiya, this is Hiei. Hiei, Kraiseiya."  
  
Hiei nodded at her, a small smirk playing on his features. "She's pretty. And she seems rather fond of you."  
  
Kraiseiya pressed herself closer to Kurama, looking up at him nervously, but at the same time, was intrigued by him.  
  
Feeling her press herself closer, Kurama released her hand and wrapped his arm around her. He then noticed that she was staring at the short fire youkai, and his arm tightened around her defensively.  
  
"But do you think she will feel the same after she finds out about the truth about you? About the others?" Hiei asked. "Will she still look at you the same way?"  
  
Kurama's eyes widened, and he stared up at Hiei. "What are you trying to do, Hiei?"  
  
He smirked. "You should not get so close to each other, until you know the truth about each other. She needs to know, Kurama. And seeing as how you are so close to her, you should be the one to tell her."  
  
Kurama shook his head. "Iie, she is not ready."  
  
Kraiseiya looked over at Kurama confusedly. What was going on between Hiei and Kurama? What did they know? What did Hiei know about her? What was Kurama hiding?  
  
"Oh? You told Yusuke rather easily."  
  
"But he's a- He already knew about THAT. He didn't know about this," he said, gesturing to himself. "Not about my mother."  
  
"She is not your mother, you know that."  
  
"Hiei, stop! I will tell Kraiseiya later. Just stop," he said desperately.  
  
"You should just tell her now. You are too soft for your own good, Kurama. Just tell her what you are, and what she is, and get on with it."  
  
Kurama was about to protest, but Hiei darted away in a black blur. Kraiseiya blinked. He. how could he move at such inhumanly speeds? And what did he mean by what she was? She was human! .Wasn't she? And Kurama, he was human! She looked up at Kurama uneasily.  
  
He looked down at her, and the expression on her face sent a chill down his spine. Why did Hiei have to upset her like this? She had been perfectly content with him before this, even happy, but now. Now she didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
"Kurama.?"  
  
"What Hiei said was true; I do have a secret, about you and myself. I just don't know if you are ready to find out."  
  
"If you know something about me, then say it. I do not know what I am. Look at me? Do I look human to you? If you know what I am, then tell me!" she blurted out, pulling away from him.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh, and bowed his head in defeat. "You, Kraiseiya, are a youkai. I do not know what kind, but you are not human."  
  
"A-a youkai? B-but, youkais aren't real!" she blurted out, shaking her head. "I'm. a youkai?"  
  
He nodded, still avoiding her gaze. "Hai, at least that is what I and the others think. Hiei. Hiei knows, and we believe him. You see. both Hiei and I are youkai as well."  
  
He explained everything to her. About Yusuke and his being a Spirit Detective. About Kuwabara and Yukina. About Hiei, and finally, about himself. He looked up to see the expression on her face. She stared up at him, her silver eyes fixed upon his green ones, and her face was filled with understanding.  
  
"My mother. she found me when I was a baby." She fingered the pendant around her neck. "She and my father raised me as their own despite how I looked. That would explain. a lot of things."  
  
A better reaction then he could have expected, he was sure. Relief filled him, and he touched her hand with his own. "Are you alright, knowing all of this?"  
  
She nodded slowly, slipping her hand into his. "Hai. I think so."  
  
/You did the right thing, Kurama,/ Hiei told him.  
  
/I didn't want her to find out this way./  
  
/I think she's taking it rather well./  
  
/Just. go tell Yusuke that she knows. Tell him that she knows everything./  
  
Hiei fell silent.  
  
"Do you still want me to show you around the city?" he asked quietly. "I know this is a lot to take in. It must be hard-"  
  
She shook her head. "Iie, it's not. It's actually a very reasonable explanation for a lot of things. It's really odd, when you're three years old, and you get a scrape on your knee, and your blood isn't red, but blue." She chuckled. "And then watching it heal within seconds. I guess I already knew, but just didn't know I knew. If that makes any sense at all."  
  
He nodded, smiling in relief. "Hai, it does. Perfect sense. Now, about the city-?"  
  
"Iie," she said bluntly.  
  
He was taken aback.  
  
"I want to meet your mother first, remember? She sounds a lot like my mother," she said with a smile.  
  
He nodded. "Alright, then."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon: ::blinks:: Sheesh, that was blunt!  
  
Bow: ::bops her:: Silence! I hate troubling emotions of quibbling mortals!  
  
Dragon: o.o;;; You loon.  
  
Bow: SILENCE I SAID!  
  
Dragon: Orderlies?  
  
Orderlies: ::come in and take her away, kicking and screaming::  
  
Bow: IIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!! AIEEEEEEE!!! NGAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Dragon: ::blinks:: Well, anyway, pardon the fact that Kraiseiya accepts everything REALLY easily. I guess there is a decent enough reason as to why. ::shrug:: It just makes it easier for Bow, who, is extremely crazy right now.  
  
Bow: ::gurgle, melt, bubble::  
  
Orderlies: ::shrug, mop up Bow-goo, squeeze into bucket::  
  
Bow-in-Bucket: ::gurgle, echo, gurgle, echo::  
  
Dragon: o.o;;;;;;  
  
Note: For certain circumstances, I will be using Japanese, like watashiiwa for dramatic-ness for example. I will not always use watashiiwa for I.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"But you're really okay with being a youkai?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"HAI! Kurama, I'm perfectly fine with being a youkai!"  
  
Kurama blinked, looking over at her timidly. "Just making sure."  
  
They were walking up the steps of his apartment building, Kraiseiya practically dragging him behind her. He was too busy pestering her with his questions to focus on walking quickly.  
  
Her face softened, and she stopped walking. "Really, Kurama. I'm fine. Reaaaaaaaally."  
  
Smiling, he stepped up alongside her, kissing her cheek, which made her blush. "Okay. I'll stop asking."  
  
They continued walking, and soon made it to the floor he lived on. Pulling a small key out of his pocket, he slipped it into the lock, turning it with a click before letting them inside.  
  
"Okaasan! I'm home!" Kurama called out with a bright smile as he looked around the living room for her.  
  
The room was modestly decorated, but appeared to have been done so on a low budget. But, it was cozy, with an old squashy couch sitting in front of a small, color television, and pictures of Kurama on shelves and walls, of various ages. Releasing his hand Kraiseiya went to inspect some of these photos, smiling and laughing.  
  
"Oh! Kawaii!" she giggled, looking at a picture of him as a five year old, both of his front teeth missing.  
  
Kurama flushed, scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed grin.  
  
"Your hair was so much shorter then," she noted, looking back at him. "But I like it long."  
  
"Shuichi?" came a woman's voice from the direction of the kitchen, and his mother stepped out, drying her hands with a small towel.  
  
Her greying, brown hair was held back in a loose bun, fly-aways giving her a very stay-at-home mom appearance. She was dressed in a pair of beige pants, and a long-sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows. Her face was slightly wrinkled, but whether they were from frowns, or smiles, Krai couldn't tell. Maybe from both.  
  
Kurama smiled at her affectionately, and he moved forward to hug her gently. "Okaasan, how was your day?"  
  
"Fine, fine. But what about you?" she asked, smiling. She threw her towel over her shoulder, and Krai could see the scars on her arms.  
  
Kurama had told her that she had gotten them while saving a six year old Kurama from falling onto shattered dinner plates, which had fallen accidentally while rummaging through a cabinet. They had been the reason he had stayed with her, instead of leaving after gaining his power back; he saw how much she cared for him, even after how he had treated her.  
  
As if to answer her question, Kurama gestured back to Kraiseiya, sidestepping so that his mother could see her. Her eyebrows raised slightly, and she smiled over at her son. "Oh, you found a girlfriend, Shuichi? She's very pretty."  
  
Kurama flushed. "No, Okaasan, she's not my girlfriend. Not yet."  
  
She laughed. "Not yet? Oh, well what is your not yet girlfriend's name?"  
  
Both Kurama and Kraiseiya flushed. "Okaasan, I didn't mean to-" he sighed. "Her name is Kraiseiya."  
  
"Ooh, that's a pretty name. Well, it is nice to meet you Kraiseiya," she said warmly. "Shall I make you two something to eat?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you."  
  
She winked at Kraiseiya before shuffling off into the kitchen.  
  
Krai smiled up at Kurama. "She's a very nice woman."  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I love her very much."  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "But, I'm surprised she wasn't startled by my looks."  
  
"Oh, she's used to it by now. She was a little startled when I brought Hiei over here, but she's gotten used to the others. And I've never brought a girl to the house before, so I think she's ready to except just about anyone now," he chuckled. "But I think she likes you. She seems to get along with all of my friends."  
  
"You. brought Hiei here?" She doubted that was a normal encounter.  
  
"I'll tell you about it while we eat," he said, glancing over at his mother, who was carrying out a tray of small sandwiches for them, all triangle shaped and held together with toothpicks.  
  
"Leftovers from a small dinner party," she said, looking at the astonished look on Krai's face, wondering how she had made all of those sandwiches in such a short time.  
  
Taking the tray, he thanked his mother, and turned to Kraiseiya. "Come on, let's go eat these in my room."  
  
Nodding, she followed Kurama, who closed the door after her. Nothing looked all too out of the ordinary, other then a few fox pictures scattered along his walls, a small water-filled glass vase, and a round flask, still bearing a small amount of a misty, purple liquid. She could only guess that was the stuff that would change him into Yohko, when it still had an effect on him. Stopping near the glass vase, he reached into his hair, and pulled out a red rose, slipping it into the water. Noticing a group photo, Kraiseiya stepped over and picked it up. It was of the group she had already met, the guys looking rather battle-worn, but with a few additions. An old woman with pale pink hair who was, amazingly, shorter then Hiei. And two young women with blue hair were added in, along with another young woman with brown hair, smoking a cigarette. Keiko was also holding come kind of small blue creature in her arms.  
  
Kurama walked up behind her, looking down at the picture with a reminiscing smile. "That was taken during the Dark Tournament. You haven't met most of the women in this picture, other then Keiko. The old woman in Genkai- sensei, the blue-haired girl in the kimono is Yukina, the other blue haired one is Botan, and the one smoking is Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister. The blue thing is Puu, Yusuke's spirit beast. I'm not sure what happened to him."  
  
She put down the picture, smiling. "A unique group, I'm sure."  
  
He laughed. "Yes, I suppose so."  
  
He sat down at the head of his bed, setting down the tray between them as she sat at the foot. She picked up one, and looked at him expectantly. "Oh, right. Hiei." he began.  
  
"I told you about the three items that I stole with him and Goki, but I didn't say much about how I met Hiei. He was actually the one who found me. He could sense that I was Yohko, who everyone believed dead. He confronted me, and out of desperation, we fought. I defeated him, but I could not kill him. I brought him back here to heal, and hoped that he would not tell those back in the Makai world who I was. After agreeing not to tell anyone, he asked that I help him steal the items. I didn't agree to it at first, but after my mother got sick, I decided it was the only way to save her, so I complied with his request. But while he stayed with us was an interesting ordeal. He complained constantly, and insulted the food, and I was afraid that my mother might find out he was a youkai. Thankfully, she never put the hints together, or she never made any sign that she knew."  
  
"How could you put up with him?"  
  
Kurama laughed. "Well, I can tell you it wasn't easy. Especially with school. Try telling Hiei to stay inside the house, and not get himself into trouble."  
  
Taking in their fill of sandwiches, they put the tray aside, and Kraiseiya scooted closer to Kurama. She turned away from him, and leaned back, feeling his strong arms surround her. He was leaning against the wall behind his pillow, her back to his chest, and his legs bent on either side of her.  
  
"Wouldn't your mother suspect something with your door closed like that?" Kraiseiya asked quietly.  
  
"Okaasan? No," he murmured, his thumb rubbing her stomach. "She trusts me."  
  
At the feel of his touch, her breathing quickened, as did the beating of her heart. She placed her hands over his, shaking.  
  
Smiling, Kurama looked down at her, his breath making the hair stand up on her neck as it brushed her lightly. "You're trembling, and I can feel your heart pound. Why?"  
  
Kraiseiya felt her cheeks grow hot, and she turned her head to look up at him. "K-Kurama."  
  
He slipped one of his hands out from under hers, brushing her white hair away from her face. His hand touched her ear, making her shiver, and his lips turned upwards in a small, knowing smile. "Kraiseiya." he whispered, and he kissed her, ever so lightly upon her slightly parted lips.  
  
Kurama's kiss made her go limp against him, his tender touch against her lips making her weak. Her eyes closed, and after a moment's delay to regain her bearings, she pressed back against him softly. His free hand cupped around the back of her neck, helping him to press back against her, and to hold her up. Fingers buried in strands of white, Kurama pulled back slowly, opening passion-clouded eyes to look down at her. Kraiseiya's eyes remained closed, her lips still parted, the image of one experiencing true ecstasy for the first time. He smiled softly, pressing his hand that was still covered by both of hers flush against her stomach. Gasping softly, she opened her eyes, silver meeting green. She pressed her hands against his more firmly.  
  
"Watashiiwa. Watashiiwa." she breathed, her voice carrying a tone of contentment, while her face looked up into his in desperation.  
  
"You what, Kraiseiya?" he murmured, moving his fingers along her stomach gently.  
  
Her eyes closed slightly as she let out a small moan, but reopened them to look into his eyes once again. "I have never felt like this before. How are you doing this, Kurama?"  
  
He kissed her temple gently, using his hand to coax her head to his chest. "I'm not sure. To be perfectly honest, that was the first time I have ever kissed anyone in. a long time. I care about you very much Kraiseiya."  
  
She was silent for a moment, listening to the beat of his heart, surrounded by his arms and the atmosphere that surrounded him. "Does this make us. a couple?"  
  
He was slightly startled. Did it? He wasn't sure how courting worked with humans. Even though he wasn't human, and neither was she, she was raised as one, and they both lived in the human world. ".Do you want us to be?"  
  
She nodded. "Hai. I would like that very much."  
  
"Then hai. You are mine, and I am yours," he said, a possessive growl in his voice.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, before Kraiseiya went rigid in his arms, her hearing heightening for a moment as she heard a knock on the door to the apartment.  
  
"Kraiseiya what-?"  
  
"Shh." she whispered, listening as she raised her head from his chest an inch or so.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Minamino. Is Shuichi at home?"  
  
"Oh, hai, he is. He's in his room with a friend. Please, come in."  
  
Her eyes widened, and she placed a hand upon Kurama's chest to push herself away. Surprised, and very much against her moving away from him, he moved to pull her back to him. "Kraiseiya, what has gotten into you? What is it?"  
  
"Iie, Kurama it's-"  
  
The door opened, just as Kurama sat up and wrapped his arms around her to pull her back against him, and Hiei gazed in upon them. His eyes were wide in surprise, but that was soon replaced with a smug expression.  
  
"-Hiei." she finished, face turning red.  
  
Smirking, he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Well, well, Kurama. Just keeping an eye on her, are you? You seem to be keeping a lot more on her then just your eyes."  
  
"Hiei, you could have knocked," Kurama said, face reddening.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be doing anything that would make me have to. I guess I should be glad I didn't come a few minutes later." A small chuckle rose in his throat. "Or I really WOULD have needed to knock."  
  
"Hiei, it was nothing like THAT," Kurama protested. He paused. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"I told Yusuke, like you told me to. Botan happened to overhear," he grumbled under his breath, "and wants to talk to her." He gestured at Kraiseiya.  
  
"About what?" he asked, arms tightening around Kraiseiya protectively.  
  
Hiei snorted. "Please, Kurama. Nothing will happen, you know that. I think she just wants to meet the girl that has finally captured your heart. You know Botan," he said with a shrug. "She also might know something about what kind of youkai you are, Kraiseiya." He turned his gaze to the young youkai. "Just for incentive to see her."  
  
Kraiseiya turned her eyes to Kurama. "I want to go."  
  
Kurama sighed, smiling wistfully. "Of course, Krai-koi."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow-in-bucket: ::gurgle, echo, gurgle, echo::  
  
Dragon: The orderlies are gone, Bow. You can solidify now.  
  
Bow: ::gurgle? (translation: really?) returns back to normal, if you can call it that:: And that's the end of the second chapter! Whee! And it's Tuesday, and I still haven't gotten access to a computer, and prolly won't until Sat. or Fri. so hold on until then, folks!  
  
Dragon: ::rolls eyes:: They won't even be able to read this until you get it up, Bow.  
  
Bow: ::points at Dragon accusingly:: INSOLENCE!!!  
  
Dragon: Orderli-  
  
Bow: ::clamps her mouth shut with her arms and legs, tackling Dragon's face:: IIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Dragon: O.O;;;  
  
Bow: Onegai?  
  
Dragon: Phbt!  
  
Bow: ::grins sheepishly:: Heh. heh heh.  
  
Dragon: ::tosses Bow to the ground:: Quit it.  
  
Bow: ::sneezes::  
  
Dragon: Bless-  
  
Bow: IIIIIIEEEEEE!!! ::shrieks:: Do not bless me, or I may spontaneously combust!!! O____O!  
  
Dragon: o.o........... Orderlies?  
  
Orderlies: ::run in, and trap Bow in a giant Ziploc baggie.::  
  
Bow-in-baggie: AHHHHHH!!! Iie!!! Even if I do goo-ify, it will do nothing!!! ::shakes fist:: ARGH!!!  
  
Dragon: ^____^ R/R, peoples! 


	3. It Will Be Her Blood Next Time

Bow-in-baggie: Well, now it's the beginning of chapter three. And Wednesday. Christmas Eve! Whoot!  
  
Dragon: ::nods:: Yup. ::blinks:: HEY! You should still be at work with your father! Files are waiting!  
  
Bow-in-baggie: ::tries to bop her. Can't through bag. Cries:: Well, I WAS at work, but we got a half-day due to it being Christmas Eve and such.  
  
Dragon: Oh. Pity. ::pause:: Aren't you ever going to work on Guardian?  
  
Bow-in-baggie: ::sniffles:: Don' wanna right now!  
  
Dragon: Well, when will you?  
  
Bow-in-baggie: Dunno?  
  
Dragon: -.-;;;  
  
Bow-in-baggie: ^___________^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Dragon: Typical. ::sniffles:: But there is no yaoi in this! Arg!  
  
Bow-in-baggie: Correct. No yaoi. Through. I do like Hiei and Kurama as a couple. But not in this fic! Maybe another time. ::nods::  
  
Dragon: ::grumble, grumble::  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So THIS is her! Isn't she a cutie!" Botan exclaimed, grabbing Kraiseiya's hand and shaking it rapidly. She smiled down at her brightly, blue ponytail bobbing up and down.  
  
After her hand was freed, Kraiseiya jumped back from her, ducking behind Kurama with her hands on either side of his waist, poking her head out from behind him to fix her gaze upon the hyperactive grim reaper cautiously. "I changed my mind. Can we go back, Kurama-koi?"  
  
Botan just smiled, bending down so that her face was an inch from Krai's. "Nonsense!"  
  
Yelping, the youkai scrambled to Kurama's other side, her hands still on his midsection as she looked around him to keep an eye upon Botan. Sweatdropping, Kurama glanced down at Botan, taking hold of her ponytail with a sigh as she tried to go after Kraiseiya.  
  
"Dame. You're scaring her, Botan," he said.  
  
Botan yelped as she was jerked back by her hair. She straightened, smoothing down her jeans slightly. "Oh? Sorry. A little skittish? I'll try to remember that."  
  
Yusuke, who was standing behind Botan, holding a hand over his mouth, was shaking with barely-contained laughter. Keiko shook her head, and Kuwabara looked ready to explode with his withheld amusement.  
  
"Don't blow up, Kuwabara. It would be a shame to lose you." Hiei said coldly, glancing up at the tall boy from his spot next to him.  
  
Kuwabara's laughter instantly died. "Shut up!"  
  
"How eloquently put."  
  
"I said-!"  
  
"Both of you!" Keiko snapped, glaring over at them.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened over at her as he looked around Kuwabara's bulk to meet her piercing eyes. Kuwabara gulped, silencing himself while trying not to look over at her. Hiei blinked, crimson widening even further, before leaning back with a few more blinks. How did he kidnap her so easily?! Oh wait, he had knocked her out first, hadn't he? How does Yusuke put up with her?  
  
"But really, Kurama, this is her?" Botan asked him, grinning.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Oh you rascal, you!" she elbowed him in the side with a giggle. "I never did think a human would catch YOUR eye. Nor your heart. You just needed to find the right youkai girl, and NOW look at you!"  
  
He flushed. "Botan."  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Getting a little carried away. But Kurama!" she giggled again. "You've finally found yourself a girlfriend! How can I NOT be excited?!"  
  
Kraiseiya still watched Botan from behind Kurama, her cheek pressed to his side against his ribs. He reached back his arm to hold her slightly, stroking her white hair.  
  
Botan smiled down at Kraiseiya. "And she is a little fox-ish isn't she? All skittish like that."  
  
Kurama paused, looking down to the young youkai with a thoughtful smile, his hand still occupied with her tresses. "Hai. I suppose so."  
  
Kraiseiya flushed, smiling up at Kurama weakly. He took hold on her shoulders, drawing her up so that she would stand straight. With all of them gathered, Kurama noticed now that she was only a few inches taller then Hiei, and was shorter then the others. He curled his arm around her waist, drawing her flush against his side. He kissed her temple. "My little vixen," he murmured quietly, making her blush even deeper.  
  
"Aww!" Botan squealed, clasping her hands in front of her chest.  
  
Keiko sighed, leaning against Yusuke, who looked over at her with a puzzled expression. He only hoped that she didn't expect HIM to act like that!  
  
Kuwabara grinned.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Yes, very touching. Well, now that I am thoroughly nauseated, can I go now?"  
  
Botan huffed over at the short youkai. "Oh, Hiei, lighten up! We're going to have to find someone for YOU next!"  
  
His eyes widened. "You have to be kidding."  
  
"You're the only member of the team without a girl to root for him during battles-"  
  
"And I don't need one. I have done perfectly fine without one, thank you."  
  
"Oh, you wet blanket!"  
  
Kurama chuckled, making eye contact with Hiei, who glared at him. "I hope you're enjoying this, Kurama. This topic will never be brought up again," he growled, glaring meaningfully at Botan.  
  
They could only guess that Hiei had sent her something telepathically, because she instantly went rigid, eyes widening. "H-h-h-hai." she stuttered. "YUSUKE!!!" she cried out, ducking behind him for protection from the menacing Hiei.  
  
Yusuke chuckled back at Botan, then turned to back to the short youkai. "C'mon, Hiei. Give her a break."  
  
He huffed. "Easy for you to say, Detective. She isn't trying to match you up with someone, seeing as how you have her," he jabbed a finger at Keiko.  
  
"But you don't have to be so mean to Botan, Shorty," Kuwabara put in.  
  
Hiei turned on him. "And YOU are doting all over my-" eyes widening as he faltered, he corrected himself hurriedly. "Yukina!"  
  
"Hiei-" Kurama started.  
  
"And YOU! Don't even start!" Hiei snapped, turning on Kurama. "You.!" his eyes fixed on Kraiseiya, and he turned, and was gone in a black blur.  
  
They were all silent, looking at Kraiseiya in confusion.  
  
"OH!" Botan exclaimed, slapping her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. "Oh, oh!"  
  
"What? Stop doing that!" Yusuke said, taking hold of her shoulders and shoving her between himself and Kurama.  
  
Her eyes were fixed upon Kraiseiya, and she slowly peeled her hands away from her mouth. "I think Hiei already found someone, and that's why he's getting upset. And I don't think he can do anything about his feelings because she's already." her gaze moved up to Kurama. ".attached."  
  
Letting out a collective gasp, everyone stared at Botan with a look of shock, none of them more surprised then Kurama. "But. He. Hiei.? But." he stumbled, not able to get past the first words of his sentences. "Kraiseiya?"  
  
Botan nodded. "I think so. well isn't this a predicament." She raised her hand to her chin. "You and Hiei get along so well, and now THIS!"  
  
Kraiseiya shrunk back from Kurama's touch, drawing out of his hold with her hands clutched to her chest, silver eyes wide. "T-this is all my fault. Isn't it?" she whispered.  
  
Kurama turned to her, face pained as he held his arms out to her. "Iie, Kraiseiya. Iie. No blame falls upon your shoulders."  
  
"Demo."  
  
"No buts," he coaxed, enveloping her in his arms.  
  
Resting her cheek against his chest, she looked over to the others. "Demo. What about Hiei.?"  
  
"His honor will not allow him to do anything about his feelings towards you so long as you are bound to me. Do not worry about him right now, Kraiseiya," he murmured, rubbing her back. He looked up to the others. "And the rest of you don't need to worry about it either. If anyone has to be concerned about this, it is Hiei and I."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"K-Kurama.?" Kraiseiya said quietly, looking up at him.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I. I think I need to get home. Okaasan is probably worried sick right about now." she mumbled.  
  
His eyes widened. "Hai. Let's get you home."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Aww. poor Hiei!  
  
Dragon: See! If he and Kurama had a thing going on ::raises eyebrows suggestively:: none of this would have happened! ::blinks:: HEY! You got out of the baggie!  
  
Bow: ::looks around:: Who, me?  
  
Dragon: T-T Why me?  
  
Bow: I just opened the baggie and lit it on fire!  
  
Dragon: Wouldn't the plastic have melted?  
  
Bow: ::shakes head:: Not with the fire I used. It. like. disappeared. ^_^  
  
Dragon: And what fire would that be?  
  
Bow: ::points over at Hiei::  
  
Hiei: ::blink:: Hai?  
  
Dragon: ::huffs:: Cheater.  
  
Bow: ;P  
  
~*~*~  
  
Holding her hand, Kurama walked with Kraiseiya back to her home. Her mother owned a bread shop, and they lived above it, so it wasn't a hard task to find it. It was a few blocks away from the school, and they were there within fifteen minutes from where they had met Yusuke and the others.  
  
Opening the door, Kraiseiya poked her head inside timidly, though her entrance was announced by the ringing of a bell. She winced, creeping inside, followed by Kurama the master thief. He glanced around, looking puzzled.  
  
"Why are we sneaking in?" he asked.  
  
"KRAISEIYA?!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Kraiseiya, is that you?!"  
  
"Hai, Okaasan!" she called out, wincing.  
  
"Good! I need you to try this!" a woman, perhaps in her late thirties, entered from the kitchen, powdered with flour, holding a small, golden- colored bun. Her hair was held back in a braid, black strands covered with a hair-net.  
  
Looking confused, the bun was shoved into her mouth, with barely enough time to chew before being questioned. "Well? What do you think?"  
  
"Iff grddd," she said, her mouth still filled with bread roll.  
  
She frowned. "It needs more honey. They're supposed to be sweet buns!" She moved to go back into the kitchen.  
  
Then why ask me? she asked herself. Kraiseiya swallowed. "Okaasan! Matte!"  
  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
  
"This is. Shuichi," she said, gesturing back towards the red-haired boy.  
  
Her mother did a double-take, almost running back over to them. "I-is he.?"  
  
She nodded. "From school. He's a friend from school."  
  
Her mother practically had tears in her eyes. "I knew this move would make life better for you, Kraiseiya!"  
  
Kurama coughed slightly. "Actually, I'm her boyfriend."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Boyfriend? Honto?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Kraiseiya! Oh!" she hugged her daughter tightly, tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
Kraiseiya looked to Kurama for help.  
  
Gulping, he took hold of her arm and pried her out of her mother's grip. "I- it was nice to meet you ma'am. But I have to go now. I was just walking her home, I-"  
  
"Nonsense! You can stay for dinner if you like!" she said, grinning brightly.  
  
He looked over to Kraiseiya, who mouthed. "Onegai? She makes good food, and you're the first person who I've ever brought home before."  
  
He turned back to her mother and nodded. "Hai. Domo arigatou."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Good night, Kraiseiya-koi. I'll see you tomorrow," Kurama murmured as he opened the door to leave, contentedly full from dinner.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go so soon," she protested softly, leaning against the doorframe, hands holding onto it as she rested her head against the wood.  
  
He smiled down at her, kissing her gently. "Okaasan will be worried about me. She'll have started to fret already, I'm sure. Besides; it's pitch black outside. Sleep well. Dream of me?"  
  
She smiled, pressing back against his kiss before he pulled back. "Day and night."  
  
He ruffled her hair, and turned to go. "G'night."  
  
"Night. Kurama-koi." she murmured, watching him go until he turned the corner and out of her range of vision. She closed the door with a contented sigh, turning her back to the door and leaning back against it.  
  
"He's a very nice young man," her mother, Tsukiko, told her daughter, brushing her now-clean strands of black hair out of her black eyes. She had cleaned herself up before dinner.  
  
"Hai." she breathed, looking over to her mother.  
  
Tsukiko chuckled, taking hold of her daughter's arm and pulling her from the door. "Someone's in love."  
  
"Hai." she murmured, following her mother as she led her to her bedroom.  
  
"It's late, Kraiseiya. Change and go to bed. And no TV. Don't think I didn't hear it last night."  
  
Kraiseiya grinned sheepishly. "Hai, Okaasan."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kurama turned the corner, smiling to himself as he walked, hands in his pockets. Today had definitely been a good day. Even he was surprised that things had gone so well with Kraiseiya. He had never felt that way about a woman before, and had those emotions so readily returned. Of course, as Yohko, he had not had such access to these emotions.  
  
"You seem pleased with yourself."  
  
Kurama turned his head, looking down into a dark alleyway. Out from the shadows crept a grimacing Hiei, who refused to meet his eyes. "Hello, Hiei."  
  
"Have a good time with your girlfriend then?" he hissed, glaring down at the pavement.  
  
"Hai, actually. Her mother is very kind," he murmured, watching his friend with a pained expression.  
  
"So that was what you were doing then?" he growled, though his face faltered, and he seemed to have to force his anger out of him.  
  
"Hiei, do not do this to yourself."  
  
"How can I not?!" he looked up at Kurama, face set in a grimace, his eyes masked with pain. "You have everything I lack. A caring mother, a good life, and now a beautiful woman by your side."  
  
"I am sorry about the torment of your past, Hiei. But there is nothing that can change that. And do not blame me for Kraiseiya: I did not ask for her affections."  
  
"But you accepted them readily enough!"  
  
"Hai, I do care for her, Hiei. Am I to be blamed for that too? You are my friend. And I hope I am yours."  
  
Hiei looked away, and down to the pavement once again. "Of course you are my friend."  
  
"Then do not treat me as an enemy. I am sorry that we both have affections for the same girl, but do not let it hurt the bond that we share. We have faced too many trials together to let this break us."  
  
".You are right, as always. I apologize, Kurama. But just remember, that even though I have reconciled this with you, my feelings for Kraiseiya have not, and will not wane."  
  
And then Hiei vanished into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day after school, Kraiseiya met again with the others, including Botan.  
  
"But you don't know anything about what kind of youkai Krai is?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Iie! I told you that three times already Kurama. There are no records in the files up in Spirit World. We don't know. There is no way to find out what kind of abilities she has," Botan said, exasperated.  
  
"Check again," Hiei said, eyes narrowing.  
  
"I've looked! There is nothing in there about what kind of youkai she is. No pictures even remotely match the markings on her face, or her overall structure. Gomen, but I have nothing!"  
  
Kurama sighed, shaking his head. "Well, there is nothing we can do. Kraiseiya, didn't you say you needed to be home not too long after school?"  
  
She nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Alright. I'll take you home, then."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon: Short much?  
  
Bow: Pshaw! It had little importance. The next scene is what is REALLY important.  
  
Dragon: Oh?  
  
Bow: ::nod nod:: And it will finally introduce some kind of plot. Yay!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"OKAASAN! I'm hooooooooome!" Kraiseiya called out, grinning as she released Kurama's hand and darted into the shop. Not seeing her mother behind the counter, she ran into the kitchen.  
  
Kurama smiled, shaking his head with a soft laugh as he waited for her to reappear so that he might bid her farewell and go home himself, unless she had other plans for them.  
  
He then heard a scream, which made his blood run cold. "KRAISEYIA!!!" he shouted, running after her into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as he entered the kitchen, he was enveloped in the stench of drying blood. He covered his sensitive nose with his sleeve, running towards the back of the kitchen. Kraiseiya ran into him, and he released his nose to catch her, holding her as she struggled to free herself, screaming as tears poured down her face. "IIIIIEEEE! IIIIIEEEE!!!"  
  
He held her fast, resting his head against hers as he stroked her hair and back. "Kraiseiya, it's me! Stop struggling! It's Kurama!"  
  
She went limp in his arms, gripping the front of his uniform as she cried. "Kurama! I-It's Okaasan."  
  
As relieved as he was to see Kraiseiya unharmed, his blood once again froze in his veins. He released his hold on her, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kraiseiya. you stay here. I. I need to see what happened. I might be able to do something."  
  
She slumped to the floor, one hand pressed to the linoleum as she doubled over, the other pressed to her face, her tears rolling through her fingers and dripping from the back of her palm.  
  
Giving her one last glance, Kurama went forward, and had to cover his nose once more as the stench began to overpower him. Next to an oven lay Kraiseiya's mother, drenched in blood from head to foot. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears came to them, forcing himself to turn his head from her. Then, he paused, and did a double-take, looking back over at her. He removed his hand from his nose and sniffed, and was hit with a wave of nausea. He fought it back down, and his eyes widened. "K-Kraiseiya! Your mother, she's alright! This blood is not hers! It is the blood of a lesser youkai. This was meant to frighten you." he paused again, and lowered his voice so that only he could hear his words. ".Demo.Youkai blood? What youkai would drench Krai's mother in the blood of a lesser youkai to frighten her.?"  
  
Then he saw the message scrawled in blood on the wall above Tsukiko's head. "It shall be her blood next time, if the Yuugi youkai does not come to the park at sundown. She must come alone."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!! And I end here.  
  
Dragon: Evil.  
  
Bow: Oh please, you know what's going to happen!  
  
Dragon: So?  
  
Bow: Pah! Anywho, it is currently December 30th, and I have still not gotten access to the internet so that I can post the first three chapters. So, any of you who are reading this at this moment, will most likely be in the New Year, whoot! I will hopefully get online this weekend. ::crosses fingers::  
  
Dragon: ::glares:: What about Guardian!!!  
  
Bow: ::blinks:: Don' wanna!!! ::cries::  
  
Dragon: ::grumble::  
  
Alexian: ::pops out of The Return of Dragons and stands in front of Bow protectively:: Leave the creator alone!  
  
Dragon: .Lex? What the heck are you doing here?  
  
Alexian: It isn't that hard to jump from one document to the other. ::looks up at toolbar:: See? There's my file up there!  
  
Bow: Umm.. But Lex. Umm. You really need to get back in your book, dude.  
  
Alexian: ::blinks:: Why?  
  
Bow: You really aren't ready for this world, Lex. ::pats his head:: See Dragon? She's not like the dragons in your world. She eats people.  
  
Random Dragonslayer: ::from within Dragon:: YESSIR!  
  
Dragon: ::looks down at her stomach:: Haven't you been digested yet?!  
  
RD: Umm. not yet? I don't really understand it either.  
  
Alexian: ::looks really freaked:: How did that dragon eat someone?! It is against their morals completely!  
  
Bow: ::shakes head:: I told you. Trust me. Now, my brainchild, go back to your world, rescue the girls, save them from Zaredan's mind control.  
  
Alexian: Zaredan? Girls? What girls?  
  
Bow: ::blinks:: Oh, yea. You haven't met them yet. Forget it, Lex. I kinda forgot that you haven't gotten to Dotrynnoc yet. ::shrug:: Well, you'll understand later.  
  
Alexian: Uhh. Okay?  
  
Bow: Just trust me. ::pats head again:: Go on.  
  
Alexian: ::leaves::  
  
Dragon: .Brainchild?  
  
Bow: Well, he's kinda like a son to me, though from my brain, not from my body. Hence brainchild.  
  
Dragon: ::looks at readers:: Hurry! Go before her craziness gets to you! R/R! Save yourselves! ::shrieks as Bow tackles her, mouth foaming::  
  
Bow: BRAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS!!! 


	4. I Too, Have An Interest In Her Safety

Bow: ::while being chased around by orderlies:: And here we are at the beginning of the fourth chapter. ::hiss at orderlies, foam::  
  
Dragon: O.o??? Erm... Bow... That was obvious.  
  
Bow: ::hiss, foam, gurgle, swipe::  
  
Dragon: ...Yes, so I guess I will be leading you into the chapter today, seeing as how Bow is in some kind of bizarre mental state. But anyway, I hope you're ready for this chapter, 'cause it promises to be something interesting. ::blinks:: I think. I'm not entirely sure as of yet, seeing as how I don't plan out chapters in advance.  
  
Bow: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! ::hiss, swipe, gurgle::  
  
Orderlies: ::chase:: Come back here!!! We're not going to hurt you!!!  
  
Bow: Aieeeeeeeeee!  
  
Dragon: T-T Kill meeeeeee...  
  
Random Dragonslayer: ::from within Dragon:: I tried that and you ATE me!  
  
Dragon: Shut up, you! ::pokes her stomach::  
  
RD: Urk! Stop doing that! It's already cramped in here without you poking your claw at me!  
  
Dragon: -.-;;;;;  
  
Kurama had wiped the message off the wall before Kraiseiya could see it. Knowing her, she might go to the park just to save her mother, oblivious to the harm it might cause her. He knew she would act this way... because he had tried to do the same thing: sacrifice himself for the life of his human mother. They had been able to clean her up before she regained consciousness, and when she did, she remembered nothing of the encounter. His guess was that she had been either put to sleep or knocked out before anything had happened to her. Clever... not leaving any witnesses to what had been done. Thankfully, Tsukiko would never know what had happened, and with much cleaning liquids, they were able to get the blood off of the walls and floor before her mother could find out.  
  
"Kraiseiya, as much as I hate to do this to you... I have to go. Hiei can stay here with you and keep you company, but my mother..." Kurama murmured, holding her shoulders.  
  
She nodded, looking exhausted and worn out both physically and mentally. "Hai... You should go. Can... Can Hiei stay? I don't want to be alone with just Okaasan right now." He nodded as she paused. "Demo... who do you think would have done this? Or why?"  
  
"I... I don't know. There were no signs of who did this. No evidence of any kind that I could find," he replied, mind filled with self reproach. But he couldn't tell her! She could get herself killed! And Hiei... Hiei could protect her here, should anything happen. He had to go and confront these youkais... at the park.  
  
She sighed. "H-hai... Demo... you should go, Kurama. Go make sure your mother doesn't get worried about you."  
  
He nodded, and kissed her softly, feeling her press back against him in response only barely. "Good night... Kraiseiya-koi..."  
  
Her eyes were unfocused as she watched him walk out the door. "'Night Kurama-koi..."  
  
Hiei stepped in after Kurama exited the shop, meeting her glazed eyes. "Kraiseiya... are you alright?"  
  
Her eyes cleared, and she returned his gaze. "Hiei..." She nodded. "Gomennasai... If I'm causing you any trouble."  
  
He shook his head. "Iie, no trouble at all. C'mon, we should go up into the apartment with your mother."  
  
Thankfully, Tsukiko was asleep, and Kraiseiya didn't have to deal with more introductions. Kraiseiya sat cross-legged on the couch, while Hiei was leaned back up against a wall, arms crossed, deep in thought. He had discarded the black cloak that normally surrounded him, and he wore a pair of black pants, and a light blue sleeveless shirt.  
  
He was in her house, he felt her aura all over the apartment, and yet he could do nothing; his honor would not allow it. She was bound to Kurama. She was his. He could clearly overpower her if he so wished, but even if she was not bound to any man, that too would have been against his code. Besides, he did not just want her body. He wanted her heart as well. He sighed, shaking his head. He was lost in a sea of feelings he did not understand.  
  
"What is it?" Kraiseiya asked, looking over to him.  
  
His head jerked up, slightly startled by the kind and worried tone in her voice. "I-I... nothing..." He paused. "You do not have to waste your worry on me. I'm fine."  
  
She blinked. "I'm not wasting anything. I can be worried about you, can't I? I just wanted to know what was bothering you."  
  
He looked away from her, despite the shock and... happiness that he felt. "Really, do not worry about me. You will just burden yourself further. I can only guess what weighs down on your mind right now."  
  
A small smile broke out onto her face. "Hiei..." she waited for him to glance over at her. "What Botan said was right, isn't it? You do have feelings for me."  
  
Hiei tried to fight back the red color that crossed his face as he looked back down to the carpet. "She jumps to conclusions. Botan is mistaken."  
  
"Iie, I think she's right about you. But you just won't admit it, because that's not like you. You don't let anyone in, yet you get into everyone else's minds and study them from the shadows."  
  
Hiei looked back up at her, eyes widening. "How-?"  
  
Her smile brightened. "Kurama and I aren't stupid, Hiei. We can sense you following us. But Kurama said that you two are almost never far apart, and are at least always watching out for each other. He's told me about what has happened to the both of you. You depend on each other."  
  
Hiei nodded. "Hai, I suppose we do."  
  
"And I'm wedging myself in between the two of you."  
  
"Iie, Kraiseiya. Kurama and I are fine now, do not blame yourself."  
  
Tears began to gather in her eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
Hiei faltered at the pained look on the girl's face. He walked over to her, sitting on the armrest of the couch, facing her. He reached out to her and gently touched her cheek, watching as a single tear traveled down her face. He wiped it away, wondering why he was hurting himself this way, torturing himself with a girl who belonged to his best friend. "Hai, I'm sure," he said, voice quiet.  
  
Kraiseiya could feel the roughness of his hand, calloused from swordplay. His touch made her feel a warmth run through her. But, only Kurama could make her feel this way. What was going on? Why was she letting this happen...? Why was everything so confusing? She placed her hand on his knee, looking up into his blood-colored eyes. "H-Hiei... What-?"  
  
He took his hand from her cheek, and slid off of the couch, walking back over to the wall, leaning against it once more. "I'm sorry. I overstepped my bounds."  
  
Confused, Kraiseiya just watched him. What was she feeling? Why was she feeling this way?  
  
"I should not have done that. You are bound to Kurama," he muttered, staring once more at the carpet under his feet.  
  
"...What do you mean by 'bound'? Kurama mentioned it before as well..." she mumbled.  
  
He looked back up to her, meeting her silver eyes, which sent a sharp pang through his heart. "You... have never heard of that before? ...Iie, you wouldn't have. It is a youkai practice. Because you are bound... to Kurama, you carry his scent. It hangs around you like a protective aura, telling other youkais that you belong to another. To Kurama." His voice sounded pained as he spoke these words. "This is honored by most youkais, and you will be left alone."  
  
"Oh... Is that why you...?" her voice trailed off.  
  
He nodded. "Hai. I, too, honor this practice."  
  
She looked away. "Gomennasai. This must be painful for you. I don't know what it's like to love someone who cannot return that love..."  
  
Hiei shook his head. "I told you not to worry about me. Do not torture yourself with my unluckiness. I have grown used to misfortune in my life. You mustn't trouble yourself."  
  
Kraiseiya fell silent, and looked out of the window, out at the approaching sunset out on the horizon. "Almost sundown..."  
  
Darkness setting in above him, Kurama looked up through the branches of the trees, letting out a heavy sigh that had been building in his chest. Soon, he should confront those who were after Kraiseiya; HIS Kraiseiya. And they would pay for what they had done, and answer his questions. Just like he had told Kuwabara before, he would not hold back to get what he wanted.  
  
As he walked, he heard birds take to the sky in a hurry, and he turned towards the sound. They had been disturbed, they would not do that on their own...  
  
"So, she is not coming then, is she?" "No matter, we will just have to go get her." The voices sounded almost reptilian, and guttural. And they followed each other seamlessly. "You are brave, human, but are too late to save her." "She will be ours." Three separate voices.  
  
"Iie! Dame!" Kurama shouted up into the trees, whirling around as he heard a group of youkais leave the area, not bothering to mask the sounds of their departure. "Leave her alone!"  
  
Then the forest was silent around him. He began to run back to her house, knowing that he was nowhere near fast enough to make it there in time. The only one who could possibly match these youkais in speed would be Hiei... Hiei! He could only hope that he could protect her on his own...  
  
The silence was killing Kraiseiya. Why didn't Hiei say something? Tell her what she was feeling, why she felt that way. She loved Kurama, how could she have feelings for Hiei too? Arms wrapped around her knees, she stared at the black television screen, not paying any attention to the fact that it wasn't on, but just lost in thought.  
  
Hiei, too, was wracked with confusion. Why had she acted that way? It would have been so much easier for him to have her push him away, to do something to tell him that she wasn't interested in him, that her heart was reserved for Kurama. But the way she had looked at him... He didn't know what to do. Sure, he could follow what his mind told him: back off and leave her alone, she belongs to Kurama. But he just couldn't! Not while there seemed to be some sliver of a chance that she might return his feelings... But then he'd carry the guilt of snatching her away from Kurama! He shook his head with a heavy sigh. He didn't know what to do anymore. His code didn't cover things like this...  
  
Being lost within his mind, he didn't hear the sounds of footsteps outside the shop.  
  
Kraiseiya, however, did. Her eyes focused, and she turned her head towards the sound. "What was that?"  
  
Hiei blinked, shaking his head slightly to clear his vision. "What was what?"  
  
As soon as the three words slipped out of his mouth, the door was promptly kicked in, and a trio of reptilian youkais slipped inside. Their yellow eyes fixed upon Kraiseiya, and they moved towards her on clawed feet. All three had jet-colored scales, dark as night, and their eyes blazed like small amber fires. They were lightly built, and Hiei guessed they had agile movements suitable to their body structures. Long tails were held a few inches above the ground. Damn... he cursed mentally. He could only guess they were prehensile.  
  
Hiei snatched his sword from the sheath at his waist, the ring of the blade and the light reflected from the steel catching the eyes and ears of the youkais. They turned to him, eyes narrowing in haunting unison.  
  
"So, there is another trying to save her?" "Though not a human like the last one." "Maybe he will be worth our time." "Perhaps." "Depends on his skill." "He feels strong." "To even think he can protect her, he'd need to be." "Then shall we test him?" "Hai." "Hai."  
  
"Kraiseiya, get back into this corner. And don't move. I don't want to accidentally hurt you," Hiei commanded. She nodded, and hurried over to the corner he gestured to, which was positioned behind him.  
  
"Kraiseiya?" "So that is her name." "'Last hope'?" "Hmm, a fitting name." "The rest of her people are dead." "She is the last one." "The last one we need." "Then She will come." "At last." "At last." "At last."  
  
Note: Her name is a youkai name. I made it up, and the meaning.  
  
"Stop babbling and fight me!" Hiei barked, eyes narrowing to blood-hued slits.  
  
"So be it," they said in unison, making Kraiseiya shiver.  
  
They lunged towards Hiei, using their long claws like swords to try and slash at him. Hiei parried their blows, though he was struggling slightly to keep up with their lightning-fast strikes which were timed in perfect succession to try and get him off guard. He frowned in concentration, growing irritated that he could barely block all of their attacks and yet could deal none of his own! All he could do was wait for one of them to falter, misstep, or something!  
  
He heard a crash, and there was a gap the strikes, which he used gladly to deal a blow to one of the black reptilians. Green blood was drawn, and he heard a loud hiss of pain. The blows stopped coming altogether, and he leapt back to Kraiseiya, surveying what had happened. Somehow, one of the trio had been hit with a lamp, which now lay in shattered pieces on the ground, and the one who was hit was clutching his head. The one he scored was holding a gash in his side, green blood seeping between his fingers. The last one was unharmed, but he looked to the other two with a look of caring worry. He placed a hand on each of the others, and cast a cold glare at Hiei.  
  
"We will not forget you." He paused, as if waiting for the others to speak. He was so used to the other two continuing his thoughts, that he had to wait to finish his own. "We will meet again."  
  
The other two looked up to the unharmed member of the trio, and they looked back over at Hiei in eerie unison. And then they vanished into the shadows.  
  
The diminutive youkai looked back at Kraiseiya, to see her huffing slightly, the cord of the lamp still in her hands. Apparently, she had been ready to pull it back to her had she missed.  
  
"You're the one who threw the lamp?" he asked, eyes widening. Not that it could've been anyone else...  
  
She nodded. "Uh... huh..." she breathed.  
  
A slight smirk passed over his lips. "I don't say this often, but thanks. I don't think I could've gotten rid of them if I hadn't had that gap in blows."  
  
She nodded, and promptly crumpled to her knees. Hiei caught her by the shoulders, holding her up and leading her over to the sofa to sit down. "Hey! Don't collapse on me now..."  
  
He paused, glancing over at her mother's bedroom door. "Kraiseiya... How come your mother didn't wake up? That sure was a lot of noise..."  
  
She blinked, refocusing her eyes as she looked up at Hiei. "K-Kurama... he gave her some kind of plant mixture to help her sleep. He said she wouldn't wake up until morning..."  
  
Hiei nodded. "Of course. I should have guessed that."  
  
"H-Hiei? Were those the youkais that tried to make me think Okaasan was dead?"  
  
He paused, and then nodded. "Hai. Hai, I think so."  
  
"KRAISEIYA?!"  
  
The door banged open again, though this time, a more welcome face entered.  
  
"Kurama-koi!" She exclaimed, turning her head towards the door, her silver eyes wide with relief.  
  
Hiei backed off immediately as Kurama ran to her, slipping onto the couch beside her and gathering the girl into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, hiding her face in his uniform for the second time that day, feeling safe in his embrace as he held her. He kissed her hair soothingly, stroking the white strands as he looked up to Hiei.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, eyeing the green blood that stained his sword. "Are you alright?"  
  
Hiei nodded, sheathing the sword. "I'm fine, thanks to Kraiseiya. There were three black reptilian youkais, and she was able to distract one so that I could get a hit in. As soon as one was bleeding, they backed off. Strange as it was. But we're both unharmed."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Thank you, Hiei. Thank you for keeping her safe."  
  
"I would have done it had you not asked. I too have an interest in her safety." He looked at Kraiseiya, who was still curled up against Kurama, and left the room in a black blur.  
  
Bow: And now it's time for something everyone can enjoy! Torture Hiei Time!  
  
Hiei: ::blink:: What the fu-?!  
  
Dragon: Now, now, watch the language, pipsqueak.  
  
Hiei: ::tied to a chair:: Hey! What the hell are you doing to me?!  
  
Bow:   
  
Dragon:   
  
Hiei: O.O;;;;  
  
Bow: Now we get to read you all of the love-mail that you get from girls all over the world.  
  
Hiei: WHAT!?!?!? IIE! THAT'S JUST SICK!!!  
  
Dragon: Aww, c'mon. you know you and Kurama have the biggest fan mass of the entire cast.  
  
Kurama: o.o Really?  
  
Bow: Yup! Me being a member!  
  
Hiei: KURAMA!!! Get me out of this fuking chair!!!  
  
Kurama: u.u;;; Gomen, but Bow made me promise not to.  
  
Hiei: Damn you, you horrible heartless btch!!!  
  
Bow: ::shakes head:: What language. You shouldn't call Kurama that.  
  
Hiei: I WAS TALKING TO YOU!!!  
  
Bow: Oh. O.o Well that's alright then.  
  
Dragon: X.x....  
  
Bow: Anyway, ahem! ::pulls out a letter from nowhere:: 'Dear Hiei: You are my favoriteist charrie, I mean like yea! heart heart Love, ' The name has been edited for embarrassment reasons.  
  
Hiei: THERE'S NO NAME BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T COME UP WITH ONE RIGHT THERE!!! THAT'S NOT A REAL LETTER!!!  
  
Bow: So? Your point? There's prolly one like that somewhere.  
  
Hiei: LET ME GO!!!  
  
Bow: But that would spoil the fun.  
  
Kurama: Come now, Bow. You're just being cruel. Let him go.  
  
Bow: Demo...  
  
Kurama: o.o  
  
Bow: ::sigh:: Hai...  
  
"Kurama... why didn't you tell me about what was going on?" Kraiseiya asked, meeting his green gaze as they sat on the couch. He held her shoulders so that he could look down to her.  
  
He looked away from her. "I didn't want you to endanger yourself. If you knew, I thought you'd go."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I would have. Okaasan is very dear to me, and I wouldn't endanger her because of me."  
  
He looked back to her. "And that is why I didn't tell you. You could have gotten yourself killed."  
  
She shivered in his arms, and he pulled her closer to him. "Just... I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, Krai-koi. I'm glad I had Hiei stay here with you."  
  
I'm not, she thought to herself. Now I'm just so much more confused.  
  
"Well I'll watch over you tonight. I'll leave before your mother wakes up, so that she doesn't ask any questions. Okay?"  
  
She nodded. "O-okay..."  
  
The three black youkais had retreated back to the forest, and they were curled up together, cradled in the branches of a tree. Two of them slept, reassured by the comforting embraces of each other's arms, while the third -the other that had acted to protect the other two from that short youkai who had fought them- was still awake. His arms, legs, and tail were curled in the tangle of black-scaled flesh, each member of the trio supporting each other. He looked up at the star-speckled sky through the tree branches, and then back down at the other two, his yellow eyes lit from an inner fire as he tightened his grip on them.  
  
"Sordo..." Ciego, the awake youkai, murmured to one of them. He could tell them apart, not just by the instinctive force he felt when he looked at the two of them, but his long, slightly drooping ears were stark white. "Mudo..." he looked to the other. His lips were white. He, himself, had a white mask-like marking across his eyes. Because of the darkness they veiled themselves in, the markings were unseen by the short youkai and the girl.  
  
"We will get her, that Kraiseiya girl..." he fell silent, waiting to continue his thoughts. "Then we can bring Her back."  
  
He settled down against them, closing his eyes as he rested his cheek against the side of Sordo's head. He eased himself into sleep, though he kept his ears ready to listen for anyone who might stumble upon them in the forest...  
  
Bow: And we end here, kiddies! Whee!!!  
  
Hiei: ::still chained to chair:: YOU NEVER LET ME GO!!!  
  
Bow: ::blink:: Eh? But, I stopped reading the letters, you should be happy.  
  
Hiei: LET ME GO!!! YOU HEARTLESS BTCH!!!  
  
Bow: Not with that language... Besides, I was going to keep you here as my love-slave.  
  
Hiei: O.O!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Bow: Just kidding!  
  
Hiei: GAHHHHH!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
Dragon: Stop your whining, you little midget! Who'd have thought someone so small could yell so loud! U.u;;;  
  
Bow: Erm... Maybe we should end this here before Hiei's language gets even more... flowery.  
  
Hiei: YEAH YOU BETTER END IT HERE BEFORE I ESCAPE AND KICK YOUR GIRLY $$!!!  
  
Dragon: u.u;;; Yeah, the 'at sign' and the dollar signs are reaaaaaallly inconspicuous.  
  
Bow: ::shrug::  
  
Hiei: I WILL LISTEN TO YOUR SCREAMS OF PAIN AND BEGS FOR MERCY BEFORE THIS IS OVER BOW!!! ::evil laughter:: YOU WILL FALL PREY TO MY TORTURE!!! YOU STUPID FUKING $$HOLE!!!  
  
Bow: ::blink:: o.o;;;;;;;;;;; Such language... ::shoves a bar of soap in his mouth::  
  
Hiei: O.O!!!!!!!! ::gurgle, bubble, hiss, foam:: Mrrrffffffffgrrrraaaahhhhh!!!  
  
Dragon: Heh, now the pipsqueak can't say anything. ::snicker::  
  
Bow: u.u;;;; Yeah, now we're going to end it. I'm afraid of the FF.net people who might take off this fic for language...  
  
Note: For you intelligent people, the names of the youkais are as follows, translated from Spanish: Ciego: blind; Sordo: deaf; Mudo: mute. 


End file.
